Following the leader
by Anneack
Summary: One of the guys makes an arrest


It was a good day. The sun was shining for a change, the captain had finished his budget for the year, so was in a good mood, and best of all, crime was actually a little slow at the moment. The detective was actually humming as he headed back from lunch in the blue and white pick up.

"If the weather stays this nice, maybe we can go camping this weekend?" The man asked himself, thinking aloud. Since camping and fishing were two of his roommate and partner's hobbies, he was certain he could get his friend to agree. Maybe they should ask Simon as well, he was fairly certain that Daryl was with his mother this weekend, and if not, maybe they would both like to come. Simon loved fishing and Camping and while Daryl was not an avid fisherman, he did love camping and liked the two detectives.

It was nice to be thinking in terms of us, since for years it had been only himself. He had been a bite of a lone wolf with a few friends but no close ones, until a set of super senses had given him a brother and a best friend. Now it was almost always us and rarely, if ever, me.

Life was good, he reiterated to himself. The only thing that would make it better would be if his partner was here, but he had other obligations until mid-afternoon. And, if they could get a lead on 'the painter'.

The painter was a wacko, and they all seemed to congregate in Cascade, who burglarized homes after breaking in by throwing a paint can through the window. Normally this would not have come to Major Crime's attention, but in the last robbery, in a panic to get away from the owner, thrown paint on the man. Unfortunately the paint had been contaminated with chemicals and the man had died the next day.

The painter was now wanted for murder.

And as usual when a weird, odd, or difficult case hit, Simon Banks, captain of Major Crime, he tossed it on the desks of his version of Batman and Robin. Somehow they would come through for him they always did. It was merely a question of how much chaos and damage to the city would be done in the mean time.

Dispatch alerted the truck and the detective in it to the latest house hit by the painter. Well, maybe this would be the lead, he thought as he sent the truck past the station and to a house in the suburbs. It was easy to see where the can had gone through the window. A patrolman was standing outside waiting to admit him.

Going in, the detective almost began to laugh. Thanks to his partners training, this was going to be an easy trail to follow. Actually, even without it, it would not have been difficult. Of course that would not stop him from complaining about the training sessions.

Following the thief, he went out the back door and easily jogged along, following the trail. Wait until his partner heard about this!

Climbing the stairs in front of the house a few blocks away, he knocked sharply. When a man answered the door, the detective showed his badge and pointed at the man's shoes. Seeing his error, the thief held out his hands for the cuffs, and Cascade's finest was happy to oblige.

Jim Ellison, half of Cascade's dynamic duo, entered the bullpen hoping to find the other half of the duo. While a Blair-less day was quieter, it also a lot more boring.

Blair Sandburg was sitting at the computer typing away. And, judging from his smile, happy to be doing it.

"Hey, Chief, how did it go today?" He asked, as he approached his friend's paper-covered desk across from his own immaculate one.

"It went fine, Jim" Blair grinned up at him. "How was sexual harassment training?"

Jim chuckled, as Detective Megan Connor came storming in and flung herself into her chair.

"Fine, the kid catches the painter on his own and all he says is fine?" A voice boomed behind Jim.

"Sandburg caught the painter?" Jim goggled.

I just tracked him from his last victim's house to his residence," Blair chuckled. "Oh, and Jim, thanks for let me borrow the truck, and for making me go running. Both came in handy today."

Jim stared some more. Blair hated going running with him, but Jim was insistent that he get more exercise, since he was now a cop. his thanking Jim for making him work out was almost as fantastic as that he could track anyone at all.

"He stepped in the paint, Jim, and walked all over the house and out the back. I just followed his footprints," Blair laughed.

Jim was almost doubled over, laughing, as another person came in to congratulate the newest detective on his first solo arrest.

Jim and Simon stood back watching their friend blush and bounce as he finally got his long overdue moment in the spotlight.

"What's Connor's problem, Jim?" Simon asked seeing that the other detective who had attended the training was angry about something.

"Um. Well, the instructor said some of her behavior towards me might be construed as harassing," Jim smirked.

"She was accused of WHAT?" Simon asked as his cigar hit the floor.

Jim started to chuckle again and nodded his head that the Captain had heard him correctly.

"Connor! Ellison! In my office you two!" The captain bellowed. His day was back to normal. 


End file.
